Sailing
by cathstar
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and their growing relationship through Ships50 prompts.
1. Anti Hero

**Author's Note:**_ Written for Ships50 on LJ, prompt: Anti-Hero._ It popped in my head and I wrote it and this happened.

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru doesn't take an instant liking to Kagome as she ialmost/i hopes.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, darn.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama is awfully quiet." Kagome whispered to Rin as they rode on Ah-Un.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is **always** quiet, Kagome-neesan." Rin whispered back. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like to talk that much, unless it's toward Jaken-sama or Rin."

Kagome glanced at the Western Lord, flying on his cloud. "He doesn't mind me riding on Ah-Un?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama does mind, but I guess you and me are Sesshoumaru-sama's exceptions. He doesn't like helping much." Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru. He looked down, briefly, before reverting his gaze.

Kagome noticed how he distanced himself from her, but stayed close enough to Rin. _'Oh, I hope I'm his exception.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:** I hope this goes somewhere. I just started with no background plot or anything.


	2. Forgotten

**Author's Note:** _Written for Ships50 on LJ, prompt: Forgotten_. School has started for me and soon, I would suppose, drabbles will be few. D:

**Summary:** Kagome is left alone in the woods.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

They set up camp in a secluded part of the forest, nearby a river to accommodate their needs. Ah-Un landed softly on the grass.

"Kagome-neesan, we'll be staying here for tonight." Rin reached for Kagome's hand.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's ward quickly turned at her name. "Go fetch some firewood."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin left Kagome and bounded into the woods.

"Jaken, search the area and stay close to Rin." He glared at the green toad as he mumbled his complaints, but scurried off to please his Lord.

Sesshoumaru spared no glance towards Kagome and leapt into the night sky, in what she supposed, was to search for food.

Kagome glanced around the area and turned to face Ah-Un. "Well, I suppose it's just me and you for a while." She reached out to pet the the two-headed dragon's muzzles.

Opening her noticeably tattered yellow pack, Kagome relieved it of its contents and began making a small dinner for four.

* * *

**Author's Note:** D: Where is the love? I promise, soon. Next time we'll hear from Sesshoumaru-sama. And why Kagome is with them...perhaps.


	3. Reckless

**Author's Note:** Sesskag, Sesskag, Sesskag. I give, give, give and you just take. How will our relationship ever work?

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru reflects on his past actions.

**Disclaimer:** All claims to Inuyasha are not mine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had no idea why he took her in. He flew over trees to scour the area for a river or stream. His small group travelled into the forest of the Goshinboku tree and had found the wench struggling against a demon of lesser power.

_"Come, Rin." he instructed. But the little girl didn't waver from her spot, instead she pleaded with the demon lord to help her._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, please-" she pouted her lip a little bit._

_Jaken pounded his staff against the ground. "Listen to Lord Sesshoumaru, girl."_

_Rin paid no attention to Jaken. She looked at Sesshoumaru determined to have him help Kagome. _

After that, he quickly walked over to the demon and slayed it in one swipe of his dokkasou. He remembered she looked at him in fear, afraid that he'll attack her next. But as soon as the slain demon hit the ground, Rin came bounding towards Kagome pulling her along into his group.

Sesshoumaru spotted a stream, shining from the moon's light below. He gently landed on the grass and stripped himself of his armor and boots and carefully waded into the water.

"My actions were as careless as these fish swimming about." he murmured to himself. He promptly caught enough fish to feed a group of four and proceeded to return his armor and boots to his person.

Sesshoumaru paused and sniffed the air in the direction of his camp. The night was going to be long and the day unbearable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so we finally know now.


	4. My Name Is

**Author's Note:** Here we go! Another piece in between essay writings! :D

**Summary:** Does Sesshoumaru ilike/i to tease?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed! Owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

They had eaten dinner in silence that night. Rin had grilled the fish Sesshoumaru caught to perfection. Kagome was grateful she packed an extra bowl of rice; Rin was ravenous that night.

"You sure are enjoying your dinner, Rin." Kagome looked at Rin uneasily as she quickly ate the food she put in her mouth. _'__If she keeps eating at this pace, she'll choke!'_

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice stopped the little girl in mid-chew. "Take your time, we will be staying here tonight."

"Ah," Rin loudly swallowed her food. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Their dinner continued on, returning to its original silent nature. Kagome picked at her food, choosing grains of rice and small pieces of fish meat. Her focus was mainly directed at the Western Lord. He ate like a prince, daintily picking up a small chunk of rice with his chopsticks and chewing it, at least, the 'required' amount of times as taught by snooty teachers. Kagome wrinkled her nose in displeasure. _'How awful it must have been to have teachers like those! If I had a teacher like that-'_

"Is there something wrong, Kagome-neesan?" Rin looked up at Kagome, confused. Kagome blinked and looked around the camp circle. Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were all looking at her.

"Uh, no, Rin. Nothing's wrong." Kagome gave a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking."

"Unaccustomed to _actual_ food, wench?" Jaken laughed at his own comment.

"No," Kagome frowned. "And my name is Kagome, _Jaken_."

"Woman, I do not allow useless squabbling while eating." Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome.

"It's _Kagome_." she put down her bowl of rice. "Not woman, or wench or-" Kagome moved her hands to cover Rin's ears. "Or whore, bitch, or any other word that isn't _**Kagome**_."

"That's quite enough." Sesshoumaru threw a small rock at Jaken. "Don't provoke the wench or she'll continue talking."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome sat with her hands at her waist. "I just said-"

"The wench is still talking, my Lord." Jaken finished off his bowl.

"Clear the dinner area, we are finished eating." Sesshoumaru got up and made his way towards Ah-Un.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken quickly went around to pick up the rice bowls.

"Rin, Ah-Un needs some water." Sesshoumaru called to his ward.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin left Kagome's side and complied with her Lord's request.

Kagome looked around her and saw that she was left alone again. Scowling, she went to her yellow pack and started packing her things. Sesshoumaru caught of glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He felt her irritation radiating off of her aura. Sesshoumaru stifled a small chuckle.

"Wench, we are leaving without you if you don't hurry up." Sesshoumaru saddled up Ah-Un. Unexpectedly, he felt a gush of anger come in his direction.

"MY NAME IS **KAGOME**! GET IT RIGHT!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** And, I think he does! Sesshoumaru does like to tease! Pardon me, inspiration is most certainly lacking and I feel quite brain dead. Please have patience while I try to spew out another drabble. D:


	5. Oops

**Author's Note:** I feel the weight, the pressuurreee. I want to write another drabble before going off and writing my essay! D:

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru's name calling surprises Kagome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, fortunately.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru can we stop for a while?" Kagome lagged behind the others.

"Woman, we stopped a few nights ago. If you have any incentive to get back to the hanyou, time is indeed a factor." Sesshoumaru walked faster. Jaken scurried on his webbed feet to catch up to him and Rin tugged Kagome along.

"Neesan, Sesshoumaru-sama likes to have everything done on time." Rin whispered to her.

"What were you guys doing before you even saved me?" Kagome leaned down to whisper back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was patrolling before you came, Neesan." she replied.

"And I would like to get back to patrolling, if you don't mind, wench." Sesshoumaru had interruppted their conversation.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru needs to get back to the Western Palace in time for-" Jaken's sentence was cut off by his Lord's boot.

"In time for..." Kagome inquired.

"_Bitch_," Sesshoumaru turned on his heel to face Kagome. "Shut your mouth and we'll be on our way." Sesshoumaru pivoted and stalked away from her.

Jaken stayed behind to whisper to the shocked girl. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet, human."

"Yea, me too." Rin weaved her hands into Kagome's as Jaken scurried to catch up with the demon lord.

* * *

**Author's Note:** /basldjfalksdjlaksd I've been prolonging the situation. I'm terribly sorry.


	6. Candy

**Author's Note**: Oh, fack! What am I doing here?

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Kagome-neesan," the little girl tugged on her sleeve. "Rin is hungry." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

Kagome looked towards the taiyoukai to see if he heard his ward. "It doesn't look like Sesshoumaru-sama will be stopping soon, Rin-chan." she whispered to her.

Rin shook her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not like to be behind 'schedule'."

"So I've heard," Kagome moved her backpack from her back to her chest. "I always get this bag of sweets for Shippou, but I'm sure you'll like it." Kagome took out a lollipop from her backpack.

"Kagome-neesan, what is this?" Rin took the foreign food from her.

"It's a lollipop; you remove the wrapper like so and lick it." Kagome took a lollipop for herself to demonstrate. "See?"

"Ahh," Rin took a tentative taste. "Rin tastes cherry!"

Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru had stopped walking until white hair was in her vision. Sesshoumaru glowered.

"W-Would you like a lollipop, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru delicately sniffed at the exposed piece of candy Kagome held out before her and curled his lip in disapproval.

"No." he turned his back and started to walk. "We'll make camp once we reach the outskirts of the human village." Sesshoumaru stopped to glance back at her. "Walk."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I had originally an omake that went with this, so to read aforementioned omake: http :/ grapevines . dreamwidth . org/ 20934 . html ? # cutid2

...do wa'chu gotta do.


	7. Loneliness

**Author's Note:** kajsdjfkajkdjf :[

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed.

* * *

They were two days away from Inuyasha's camp as per Rin. Sesshoumaru had left her alone for most of the journey and instead opted to have her catch up with him, rather than he wait up for her.

Nightfall settled in quick. Camp was prepared, dinner was served, and soon sleep came and took over. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag and noticed something unsettling. Between her encampment and the Sesshoumaru-gumi's sleeping arrangements, there was a little gap in between them.

Kagome looked around her and felt something at the pit of her stomach. _It's lonely, _she thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** eff, you words. I hate chu'.


End file.
